Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Terminals are recognized as necessities of modern people, but the use of terminals is legally prohibited in some cases. For example, when a driver is driving a vehicle, the driver is prohibited from operating and using a mobile terminal, except for an exceptional situation requiring emergency. This is to prevent an accident that may occur as a driver's attention is distracted due to the use of a mobile terminal.
However, traffic accidents have frequently occurred due to the use of mobile terminals in spite of the legal limit, and users' needs to use mobile terminals during driving have increased.
In order to meet the users' needs, recently, terminals and vehicles which are connected to allow drivers to use functions of the terminals through the vehicles, and systems including the same have been developed. According to the recently developed system, when applications such as a call, a message, a map, and the like, installed in a mobile terminal is executed, an execution screen tor voice information thereof may be output through an electric/electronic component provided in a vehicle.
However, in order to allow functions of terminals to be executed in compliance with regulations, there are various limitations in functions executed in a vehicle. For example, only some preset applications, among various applications installed in a terminal, may be allowed to be executed or the number of letters included in an execution screen displayed on a vehicle display may be limited to be within a maximum value prescribed by regulations.
Restrictions of use of terminals during driving are to prevent a factor that may disturb driving in advance, and here, autonomous driving performed by a program even without a driver's intervention is introduced, mobile terminals may not be an obstacle to driving any longer.
Thus, terminals are required to be operated in different manners in a manual driving state in which a vehicle is driven by driver's intervention and an autonomous driving state in which the vehicle is driven by a program.